


Adju2t

by roundandtalented



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Earth C (Homestuck), Epilogues and HS2 DNI, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Multi, Post-Sburb (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: written foriinternet hate machiine - a Sollux Captor zine, artwork bythermporia.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Adju2t

You're still adjusting to life on Earth C, but so far you're roughly 98% certain you like it here. Sure, there's not the same game shop just down the road that you'd been going to since you were a wiggler, and city layouts are a little different due to the mashed together cultures of trolls and humans, but most other things are similar enough in theory. 

Ramen exists and you can order doorsmash without much issue- so you’re pretty comfortable.

The sun not frying you and turning you into a mindless shambling husk is a big positive, even if you prefer existing in the dark. It's nice to know you can leave the hive during the day. Sometimes even with other trolls you care about, which previously was limited to just Aradia on any kind of regular basis.

The whole 'leaving hive' thing has resulted in you being bullied into keeping better personal hygiene routines, which you are less sure is an overall positive... but hey, you'll shower if it means someone buys you tacos. You would probably do a lot of things for the food on Earth C, so that's another cool thing about the whole 'we won, sort of' deal.

Sgrub or Sburb or whatever the fuck you want to call the game that destroyed you and your friends universes really scrambled anything and everything upon completion. You've not heard from some old friends. Some popped back into existence depending on their status as ghosts, sprites, and other game constructs. 

And some people, like Karkat, actually managed to come out the other side of Sgrub not having died or lost half their soul.  
Not a lot of it is consistent, pretty much everyone needs therapy, and you just know you're here and mostly in-tact. You don't want to poke around trying to find out why anything is the way it is.

You spent too long looking at the game's code during that shitstorm, the last thing you want to do now is try and figure out what game breaking flaw your insomnia fueled fingers accidentally added that granted you the gift of one of your partners.

Well, ok, some nights he's less of a gift and more of a curse, but that's just to be expected of Eridan Ampora.

He bickers with you in a different way than Karkat does, even as the three of you make your way hive from your weekly dinner date. It's this sort of fake-annoyed tone to his voice that really gets you. Like he's having fun being a pain in the ass. Karkat's bitching is different, more core to his personality than something he's actually bothered by. 

They're different and the same all at once, and both of them drive you up the walls.

You wouldn't trade them for anything. Not after what all of you have been through.

The rumble from the sky as you walk distracts you from the heated debate of whether or not a hotdog is a sandwich, and all three of you turn to look up at the dark patch in the clouds above you. Troll eyes are still too sensitive for full sunny days to be ideal for walking, but you'd assumed the clouded over sky was safe enough since it wasn't forecasted to rain during your outing.

The rolling thunder you all heard implies the weather forecast may have been incorrect. You can smell the moisture in the air, and the quiet plap-plap of raindrops on the sidewalks means you don't have long before the sky opens up.

You're not far from the can shaped building you call a hive, and both of your boyfriends seem to have noticed this as well. You all exchange a weary, knowing look.

"Run for it!" Karkat instructs, and you're already going.

You spent so many sweeps of your life relying on your psionics to carry you and pick up your slack, that you're far from what any creature could call physically fit. Having burned yourself out in multiple different universes, the game decided to nerf you irl too. 

The black and white colour scheme was always part of your look, but you miss the red and blue haze of your psionics almost as much as you miss the ability to fly through the fucking air instead of hacking and wheezing as you chase after your quadmates.

Karkat's not much better, absolutely doubled over at the door trying to dig in his pockets to find his keys while he gasps for air. Panic bubbles up in your chest as the rain catches up to you, and you pull off your jacket halfway as fast as you can.

You spread it wide like an umbrella, trying to shelter Karkat, who tucks under your armpit, and Eridan, who digging in his messenger bag like his life depends on it. Your legs and back are soaked, and when the cold trickle of rain creeps down your neck from your hair, you're dumbstruck.

It doesn't hurt.

You're not on Alternia- of course it doesn't hurt.

Earth C is just a copypasted version of OG Earth, where it mostly rained water instead of the acid rain you, Eridan and Karkat all grew up fearing. This planet isn't out to kill you at every turn, and there's no need to fear for your life every time you step outside. 

"It's fucking water."

  
_Art by @thermporia_

You lower your jacket, letting the rain drench your hair. Karkat can keep hiding if he wants, but Eridan can suck it.

Your seadweller looks back, alarmed but keys in hand. Even he had been scared of acid rain, hearty seadweller that he is. 

"What?" He seems confused more than frightened now, and you let go of the side of your jacket you'd been using to cover him, instead cupping that hand to let the rain collect in it.

"The rain. It's not acid on Earth. It's just fucking water." As he seems to clue in, you throw your little hand puddle his way and he squawks.

You just stand there a moment, all three of you getting wet, and marvel in the novelty of it all. Your palm husk is waterproof, but you kind of don't want to bother taking a picture- even if Eridan looks more like a drowned rat than a fish. You're too busy just smiling as rain drips off your nose.

Karkat tugs you down by the horn for a kiss and that clears your mind a little. You shouldn't be surprised that he wants to kiss in the rain, as if you're living some sappy human romance movie.

Eridan sees and rolls his eyes, shoving his keys in the door to your shared hive.

"Can't you two wait to do that inside?" 

Hm. Well that just sounds like an invitation for hassling.

Before he can step through the doorway, you grab him by the strap of his bag and yank, effectively pulling him close enough that you can mash an aimless kiss against his cheek in the most obnoxious way possible. 

"Bluh," Eridan swats at you, but the protest is weak and the second kiss you plant on him at least gets a fond laugh. 

It's somehow more domestic to you than the three of you going out to dinner or arguing over who's turn it is to do dishes. Just you and your quads, standing in the rain, in awe of how it doesn't hurt. Not even a little.

You get this crazy second chance at somewhat normal life, living with trolls you care about, and all three of you can experience shit like rain in a totally new way. You and your two awful, wonderful quadmates get to adjust to life on a new planet, and it doesn't even hurt. 

Rain was not what you expected to bump your Earth C Approval rating up that final 2%, but sure, you'll take it.


End file.
